Question: On Tuesday, Vanessa walked to a grocery store in the morning and, after browsing for 3 minutes, decided to buy a banana for $2.43. Vanessa handed the salesperson $7.55 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the banana from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the banana = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${7}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ Vanessa received $5.12 in change.